criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Real Criminals
Original contributions Somebody wrote: theodore kazchinsky fue responsable del envio de varios paquetes bombas provocando 3 muertos y 15 heridos .los motivos serian antitecnologias. It's spanish (bad grammar, bad punctuation, bad nearly everything), but the information may be interesting, so the translation would be: Theodore Kazchinsky was responsible for the sending of several parcel bombs, causing 3 deaths and 15 wounded. He'd anti-technology motives. Mvpl 20:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) He'd make a good addition to the page. Obviously as a serial bomber. - Well, I figure there might as well be a list to start things off. The Butcher of Kingsbury Run, Son of Sam, The BTK Killer, the Hillside Strangler (other ______ Strangler maybe?), Bike Path Rapist, Ted Bundy, and Zodiac Killer that I can think of off the top of my head that have been referenced in episodes. Oh!! Who was the guy that Reid was talking about during a profile-giving session...thing.......that the killer was such a smooth talker that when a cop pulled him over he convinced him not to look in the bags in the back of his car (that contained body parts) and went on to kill at least XX amount of people?? (Do you want which episode(s)?) Iffy88 22:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Iffy88 :I remember the episode was "Fear and Loathing", and I think the killer Reid mentioned might have been Dahmer. -- Lord Crayak 23:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think hat was Bundy. - Wish Criminals Just out of curiosity, is there any criminal anyone would like to hear about on the show so they can be added to this wiki? Personally, I'm kinda hoping for a Carl Panzram mention. --Jpx400 16:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Probably just saying this because its Christmas, but Bruce Jeffrey Pardo because of how over the top and weird his massacre was. Unidentified serial killers like Bible John, the Axeman and the Babysitter also always make good articles. -- Lord Crayak 19:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to cover Paul Knowles, mainly because of the fact that he was different from other serial/spree killers in the sense that he killed for different (and sometimes no) reasons and in different ways (though mostly by strangulation). --Jpx400 23:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, if you're interested in unsolved bizarre serial killer cases, how about The Alphabet Killer? --Jpx400 23:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Heard about him; got the movie really loosely based on the murders somewhere, but still haven't gotten around to watching it, along with a pile of other trashy true crime movies I bought from a closing rental place (the only one I've actually watched so far is Starkweather). Another weird case I heard of (I don't think it has a Wiki article... yet) is the 9+ "Astrological murders"; the killings all took place near things like solstices, equinox, on Friday the 13ths, etc. -- Lord Crayak 02:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I googled those. They're not very well-documented, but someone on Yahoo! Answers says the victims were connected by the astrological thing and the fact that all the victims were found in ravines. -- Jpx400 00:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I found more about them on Serial Killer Central. I wrote about them in the Zodiac Killer article, as both killers were active in California around the same time. --Jpx400 22:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I think that may have been where I first heard about them. Anyway, found it weird how Starkweather and Fugate weren't mentioned in "The Thirteenth Step"... thought an article could've been made on 'em. -- Lord Crayak 23:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Found a few more interesting unsolved ones. One targeted men in San Francisco's gay community in the 1970s and was called "The Doodler" because he would sketch his victims before attacking them. Not much info is available about the murders. There was also a guy who killed before and at the same time and in the same state as Richard Ramirez known as "The Original Night Stalker". --Jpx400 14:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Saw the Doodler page before, got curious and tried looking into him, but yeah, it appears the case is ridiculously obscure, since the only other reference to him I could find anywhere was in one of those books linked on the wiki page. Also happened to catch America's Most Wanted last week, and it was episode that dealt primarily with serial killers; they mentioned an uncaught one called "The I-65 Killer". His MO was to rob, rape and kill female motel clerks, and so far they've positively attributed four murders to him. Here in Canada, it seems the only unidentified killer that has recieved any significant coverage is the so-called "Highway of Tears Killer". -- Lord Crayak 04:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I've started writing a Panzram article in my sandbox, just for fun. Now I'm kinda hoping for a mention of John George Haigh. I also found another interesting unsolved case: The Monster of Florence, an Italian serial killer who would attack couples having sex in secluded areas, shoot them to death and then stab and mutilate the bodies. --Jpx400 15:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I've worked a paragraph about the Alphabet murders into my article about the Hillside Stranglers, as Bianchi remains a viable suspect in the case. There may be some good news on that case, by the way. Take a look in my sandbox if you're interested. -- Jpx400 11:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC)